Flooded
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: For SwanQueen Week - Day Two - Divorced. All Emma had wanted was to have a nice, relaxing bath before dinner with her wife and kid. It wasn't too much to ask, not really but apparently the world had other plans for her.


Sadly, I don't own Once Upon a Time and make no profit from this story.

**Monday:** Divorced

All Emma had wanted was to have a nice, relaxing bath before dinner with her wife and kid. It wasn't too much to ask, not really but apparently the world had other plans for her. The call came in from Ruby while Emma was starting to get undressed in the bedroom she shared with Regina.

"Hey Chief!"

Ruby had started calling her 'Chief' after a police movie marathon a few months ago and it had stuck. Even Henry and Mary Margaret called her it from time to time. Thankfully Regina didn't because while Emma didn't particularly mind it as a nickname, it had gotten old quickly. That didn't stop Ruby though.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Granny called. Leroy is drunk again, but this time he's causing a ruckus. Apparently he's already made Ashley cry."

Emma glanced at the clock. It was only four o'clock. Normally Leroy wasn't smashed until at least seven and Granny was normally always able to usher him out of the door and in the general direction of his apartment.

"Already?"

"Yeah, Granny says it's quite bad."

Emma sighed. She wished that she could send Ruby but the girl was still too green to be out on the field alone, even in Storybrooke. Anyway, her job description actually only covered filing and phone calls while Emma was away from the office and Emma wasn't going to push her to do more, especially when the man in question was Leroy. Leroy and Ruby didn't have the best relationship. While Granny intimidated him, Leroy was often dismissive and had flat out refused to leave the diner more than once when Ruby had asked him. That had always been before Ruby started working at the Sheriff's station, but neither Ruby nor Emma really thought it would make much of a difference. Leroy had been pretty dismissive of Emma until she had handcuffed him and dragged him into a cell to sober up. That had been when she had first started as sheriff and Emma had kept him in the cell the whole of the next day just to prove she could.

"All right, I'll be around shortly."

Emma pulled her jeans and tank top back on. Her jacket and badge were downstairs and her gun had been locked up in Regina's office the moment she had gotten home. She took a quick detour to Regina's office before running out of the door and sending a text to Regina to tell her where she had gone. Regina and Henry would be home within the next half hour and generally Emma would start on dinner. Just chopping up vegetables and thawing out meat, because Emma had tried to cook breakfast once and that hadn't ended well. Regina had banned her from using the stove ever since. At least without supervision.

/-/-/-/

Regina heard the quite beep from her phone while she drove but ignored it until she pulled into her driveway with Henry. She certainly wasn't going to teach her son that it was appropriate to text and drive. She read the quick message from Emma and thought nothing more of it. Henry followed her as she walked around the front of the house and unlocked the door. Opening it Regina knew something was wrong. There was the slightest resistance that wasn't normally there. She looked down. Seeping over the threshold was a rather large puddle of water that extended well into the hallway and as far as Regina could see.

"Henry, stay here."

Henry didn't argue as Regina took off her heels and stepped into the house and headed towards the stairs. The stairs were soaked too, a small water fall of water falling down them. She grabbed the railing and carefully made her way upstairs. The wooden floor of the upstairs hallway was just as soaked and was even starting to warp. Now upstairs, Regina could hear the rhythmic flow of running water. She followed the sound and found herself in the ensuite to the bedroom she shared with Emma. The tap to the bath was on, water pouring out at an alarming rate. Gritting her teeth Regina moved to the bath and turned the taps off. She rolled the arm of her shirt up and unplugged the bath, letting the water be sucked down the drain. Regina stared at the floor for a minute before gathering herself and heading into her room to pack a bag. Luckily most of her clothes were hanging up and hadn't been touched by the water that had invaded her bedroom, but each step into the soggy carpet just raised Regina's ire further.

She was forced to carry her suit case rather than rolling it along the floor to avoid ruining her suitcase as well. Thankfully she stored it at the top of her wardrobe when she wasn't using it. Quite a few of her sets of shoes had been waterlogged, though there were some that had faired relatively well. Henry stared quizzically at the suitcase Regina bought down.

"Would you put this by the car, darling?"

Henry nodded and pulled out the handle to allow himself to trundle the suitcase to the Mercedes. Regina went back inside and pulled another of her smaller suitcases down from the top of her wardrobe and carried it to Henry's room. His room was mostly untouched, which wasn't surprising considering that his door had been closed and that the stairs lay between his room and Regina's. The water had only seeped into half of the carpet of the room. Still, to be safe Regina took everything she could off of the ground and piled it on top of Henry's bed. After taking Henry's suitcase full of clothes down to the front door, Regina headed back inside to pack up Henry's comics (he would be devastated if anything happened to them) and everything she needed for her mayoral duties from her home office. She locked up the house and packed the car with Henry's help.

It was a quick ride to the Bed and Breakfast in which neither Regina or Henry spoke a word. Regina was furious, and while Henry knew it wasn't because of him, he knew that Regina would need time to calm down before she would talk. Henry stayed in the car while Regina made the short walk to the Diner from the Bed and Breakfast. She came back a few minutes later with two room keys and lead Henry up to the room that would be his for the foreseeable future.

/-/-/-/

It had taken a few trips to and from the car, but they had managed to get everything up and into the rooms they would be staying in. Locking up both rooms, Regina and Henry headed to the diner to get dinner. Leroy wasn't at the bar drinking which meant he had probably had started early and had been the reason that Emma had left the house in the state she did.

Their meal was filled with quite chatter. Regina had, for the most part calmed down. It wasn't until they were paying for their meal at the front counter and Emma entered the diner that Regina felt her ire rise again.

"Regina! What happened to the house?"

Regina glared at her. "To put it bluntly, dear, you happened to it."

She turned to Eugenia, accepting the change she was being offered.

"Remember, Widow Lucas that it is against the law to rent to ex-convicts. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Grabbing Henry's hand, Regina stormed out of the diner and towards her new residence at the Bed and Breakfast.

/-/-/-/

As soon as she was the house Emma called Regina. Regina didn't answer and after the third time trying to call her she must have turned her phone off because all of Emma's calls went straight to voice mail. Evidently Regina didn't want to talk to her; it didn't stop Emma from leaving long messages though. The house had been wrecked and if Regina was ignoring her then it meant that Regina knew and that she knew it was Emma's fault. There was only one place in town that rented rooms.

When Emma arrived at the Bed and Breakfast it was late. Granny had probably long gone to bed and Ruby had closed up the diner, which was why she was leaning over the Bed and Breakfast desk and popping her gum.

"Hey Ems."

"Hey Ruby. Is … are Regina and Henry here?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Yup, they have rooms here while the repairs are done to the house. They should be started tomorrow."

Ruby was, and always would be a huge gossip. There was no way that Regina had told Ruby a thing, but Marco or whoever Regina was having work on the mansion had probably mentioned it in passing.

"That's great. What rooms are they in?"

Ruby popped her gum loudly a few more times before answering.

"Twelve and fourteen. But I don't think the mayor wants to see you right now. She very helpfully reminded Granny that we aren't allowed to rent to ex-convicts. And well … you know how that turned out for you last time."

Emma groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Leroy says the station beds aren't that bad."

/-/-/-/

A week and a half later and Regina was still not picking up her calls and Emma was still sleeping at the Sheriff station. She had considered going back to Mary Margaret and begging for a place to stay for a short while, but she and David were still in the 'honeymoon' stage of their relationship and Emma didn't want to be in the middle of that what so ever. Instead she was having nightly sleepover with Leroy. He had found it quite funny right up until Emma mentioned that Regina would have put the dots together and figured out that the reason she was called away from the house the night it flooded was because of him and that she probably blamed him just as much as she blamed Emma. Which wasn't true at all (well, it probably wasn't true) because Regina certainly only seemed to take her anger out on Emma when she stopped by the station to pick Henry up before dinner. At least Regina had been making sure she still got to see Henry.

It did make it feel like they were divorced or something and sharing custody of their son. So far Henry found it funny and thought that staying the night in the station was a great idea for a sleepover. Not that Regina or Emma would let him.

Emma wasn't the only thinking about divorce either. They lived in a small town and when rumours started it didn't take long for them to reach Emma. The rumour of her and Regina's impending divorce started on the second day of Regina ignoring her. When the rumours didn't stop and the pitying looks started Emma just about tried to arrest everyone she came across. Henry was the only one who was completely sure that this screw up wouldn't end their marriage. In his own words Regina was 'really, really, really, really, really angry' but would forgive her because it was _Emma_. He wasn't so sure that she'd forgive the carpet layers for bringing the wrong colour carpet for her bedroom though.

And damn, Emma even understood why Regina was so angry, so she didn't blame her for keeping her distance. But a little bit of confirmation that she hadn't completely screwed everything would have been nice.

Regina was and always had been both a private person and a creature of habit. That was why she had hated Emma with a passion when she first came to town. Not only had Henry invited her into Regina's safe, private space but she had thrown everything in Regina's life into complete and utter chaos. And she was doing it all over again by leaving that bath running when she went to deal with Leroy.

/-/-/-/

After two weeks Emma heard the news from Ruby. The repairs at the mansion were finished. Later that night, once she was settled into the cot at the station Emma's phone rang. Had it been any other number than Regina's she quite possibly would have thrown her phone against the wall. Regina spoke before Emma even had a chance to.

"I'm in my nice, newly carpeted room, and yet I seem to be lacking something. I think you should rectify that, dear."

Regina hung up. It took Emma a full minute to take in what had been said. Then she was racing out of the station and to the mansion. The front door unlocked under her key, which was certainly a weight off her chest. Henry's light was out, but Emma had seen him after school that day. It didn't stop her from peering into his room to watch him sleep though. Softly shutting Henry's door, Emma moved down the hallway to her and Regina's room. Light shone softly from underneath the door.

Regina greeted Emma with a smile.

"Hello dear. Shut the door behind you please. I've missed you, and we wouldn't want to wake Henry up."


End file.
